This relates generally to semiconductor memories, such as non-volatile memories or volatile memories. Particularly, it relates to forming array contacts in memories.
Semiconductor memories may be volatile or non-volatile memories. Examples of volatile memories include dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and static random access memories (SRAMs). Examples of non-volatile memories include Flash memories and resistive random access memories (ReRAM), such as phase change memories, to mention a few examples.
Typically, semiconductor memories include an array made up of parallel conductive rows and parallel conductive columns perpendicular to the rows. Selectable memory cells are formed at the intersections of those rows and columns.
Array contacts electrically connect elements in the array to metallization lines overlying the array. The array contacts then are conductive vias. With increasingly smaller memory cell sizes, array contacts need to effectively scale correspondingly.